Life of a BisharpFrom egg to Pawniard to Bisharp
by ahsokalo
Summary: Yowamushi is a shiny Pawniard that was the weakling but the heiress of the Black Mace Clan.She evolves into Bisharp and defeats her leader.She,changing her name to Charlotte,must then lead the clan. Can she defeat her challenges while falling in love with another Bisharp, leader of Nimble Crest Clan.Follow her as she tries with all her might.M for harrass assault and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hey, guys. I`m almost finished with the 6****th**** chap of JL Ac. And while watching Pokemon at the weekend, Professor Oak`s **_**Pokemon Live Caster**_** talked about Bisharp. Then, an idea popped up. I wanted to make this later, after test, but it kept bugging me and I can`t study. I want to get it of my mind. And thus, **_**'Life of a Bisharp. From egg to Pawniard to Bisharp'**_** was born. It talks about the life, from Day -0.03125, 15 minutes before hatching, of a Pawniard, named ****Yowamushi****, meaning 'weakling' in Japanese, that lives in the worst clan any Pawniard dares not be in, the Dark Mace Clan, and later evolves into a Bisharp, beats her leader, Dinesh, and changes her name to Charlotte, as she beats a lot of opponents and is treated with respect, royalty and, for male evolved Pokemon, flirts. She must face numerous challenges along the way, including falling in love with another Bisharp.**** Follow her as she embarks on a journey all through her life. ****I will update if I have new ingredients for this one. This is my story so I decide everything in here unless I want help. So if there are wrong moves, zip it. Not trying to be mean, but I want to make everything clear here. And Pokemon plural and singular form are the same, so, for certain places, if I am talking about singular, I shall type (s) next to the Pokemon name. If plural, I shall type (p).**

**Disclaimer: Apart from the names and plots, I don`t own anything.**

Hey! My name is… I don`t have a name as I have not hatched yet. All I know is I am in a Pawniard egg. I am going to hatch into a female shiny Pawniard, with Dark and Steel typing and Ability of Inner Focus. Like every Pokemon, before hatching, they will choose moves, and I have chosen Tackle, Leer, Attract and Protect. We are hard to evolve and, if we do evolve, we will fight with our leader. The one who emerges victorious is the leader and the loser must leave. It is the Law of Life. I have heard that those who are forced to leave the clan becomes…_bad_. I do not want to become one.

I am in the Dark Mace Clan, the most brutal, pitiless and cold-hearted clan of all Pokemon, led by the most demanding leader, Dinesh. All have powerful attacks. Gender ratio is 1 female to 5 males. We locate in the Pinwheel Forest of Unova, where the stories of Virizion live. They are feared by both Pokemon and humans. Everyone must fight for anything to survive. This clan has no equal treatment. Males must fight for status, but the girls do not need to fight. Dinesh thinks girls are useless, thus, they will always eat at the further side with fewer food.

My mother, who gave a small half of eggs to my father to care for, is Caron, the elegant and beautiful shiny Bisharp leader of the Blue Berry Clan. They are also located in Pinwheel Forest, not far from us. Despite the crummy name, it suits hers as her clan is known for equal treatment of any Pokemon. They care for anything and are respected and loved throughout the whole of Unova. Their clan always has enough food as humans will give them food and even invite them to town celebrations. Their gender ratio is 1 male to 3 females. The Pawniard (p) love their leader so much that they do not want to fight her after evolving and leave. I wish I wasn`t given to this clan.

I am lying in an egg nest with 6 brothers and 2 sisters, awaiting our fate of naming. Our names, all Pokemon that is, are given according to how we are.

How I know these while in an egg? Simple. Almost everything from mother and father are given to their offspring, from knowledge to characteristics to specials of appearance to every other thing. It is how the offspring can survive.

Oh! My shell is glowing. My time is up. Time to hatch. Follow me and come with my journey. Little do I know a lot will be waiting. A lot of challenges, that is.

**So how was it. Yes, this from our girl`s perspective. And for my mental note of Dinesh, which may help with his influence to our Pawniard girl. S****trict, masculine****, ****magnetic****, ****abrupt, assertive, impatient and of rather forceful character, equally capable of kindness and tenderness, and he´s certainly got savvy, especially when he wants to please or seduce somebody - or if there´s something in it for him.**** t****his man is actually quite a dichotomy and his behavior can be disconcerting to observe. Most of the time he is indeed kind, thoughtful, courteous and helpful; however he can suddenly become beside himself with anger, usually to take somebody´s defen****s****e or if he is wrongly criticized because he can´t stand any form of injustice. Demanding and a perfectionist, he rarely forgives a broken promise, dishonesty or spitefulness. As a child, he is extremely sensitive, highly receptive, imaginative and easily influenced, especially by his mother; and he could be very impressionable, ****It is i****mportant to provide him with plenty of reassurance and encourage physical exercise or one of the martial arts, combined with music, for example.****An ambitious man****. **

**Tip: He`ll teach her Hone Claws and Aerial Ace in exchange of Tackle and Leer. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2:Meet me

**Okay. I am immediately starting with a lot of ideas in one day until I clear everything. And since now is midnight, I`ll continue tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: Apart from the names and plots, I don`t own anything.**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a number of newly hatched Pawniard (p). They are probably my older siblings.

_Looks like I`m the youngest in the litter._

In front of us, stood a glaring, muscular Bisharp. He had lot of scars and bruise. No doubt from battles. His face spoke of obedience, discipline, respect, loyalty and an impatient character. He looked like he had strictness in him, but for a moment, I caught a glimpse of kindness, tenderness and softness. One special thing that I caught before it was gone, was interest and a memory-flashback face, when he saw me. Now, how could it happen when he saw me as he is a 'legendary' cruel leader.

Behind him were the whole clan, both on trees and on ground. There were 37 Pawniard (p), 13 females and 24 males. Most of them were looking at me. _Yeah…shiny here. Want to take a picture?_

"Atten-hut!"Bisharp had given an order.

All my sisters and 4 of my brothers immediately knew the command and stood in line, up straight. The other 4 did not know that it was a command. Bisharp, in just under 1 seconds, used Punishment and they suddenly realized it and stood straight, in line.

"You are new so I`ll say this once. I am the leader of this clan, the Black Mace Clan. My name is Dinesh and you may only call me Father, unless you have defeated me when you evolve, which has not happened before and I doubt you will. We are the clan with top shape and this clan does not tolerate imperfection. I demand of respect and obedience. The boys hunt and girls eat fewer and further. When you hunt, I will deliver the final attack and _only I_ can. Good job, the 5 of you. You will receive help in moves. You 2! Your names are Emett, meaning 'slow', and Dim, meaning 'dumb'. Tim was taken, so Dim. You will receive no help. So go to the side."

We were taken to a huge, spacious ground with luscious grass. He jumped onto a tree that was like shaped a throne and sat down. The Pawniard (p) all sat atop trees or sat on the ground.

Father pointed to a brother and a sister and they battled until my brother fell down. He was unable to battle.

"Your name is Victoria, meaning 'victory', and Verlierer, meaning 'loser'."

This continued on until I was chosen to fight my elder brother, the first to hatch in the litter. I of course, only cared for my gender, but I noticed all of my siblings had powerful moves. My other sister had lost and named Rusty. He smirked and walked forwards confidently. I was shivering with fear and frightened.

_No way! I`m fighting against the eldest brother! That is so not fair! _

I shook that thought away.

_No. This is Black Mace Clan. The Law of Life does not mention fair. If I want to have a good name and have a high status, I have to be like a true Black Mace. I must make Father proud._

He immediately used Tackle. I fell to the ground and stood up I used Leer. He used Tackle again. This time it hurt more. I realized his Ability was Defiant. His attack increases when his stats are forced down.

I changed tactics. I used Tackle twice and doubled him down twice. He used Shadow Claw and I used Protect. He then used Brick Break. It hurt me and I knew I was low on steam. He had powerful moves. I had to wrap this up fast!

I used Attract and it missed. He finally used Poison Jab. I finally couldn`t take it. I fell down. I was unable to battle.

"Your name, boy, is Boaz, meaning 'swift and strong'. I am disappointed, young lady, that you are shiny and yet, you lost. You may be the youngest with the weakest moves in the litter, but so was I, in my litter. And yet, I beat my eldest brother and won the former leader years later. Your mother, Caron was also a shiny, had weak moves, youngest of her litter and one of our Pawniard (p). She had defeated all her siblings, which were elder. Yet she gave me 2 scars one day and ran away that night. You are a disgrace to both of us. Your name shall be Yowamushi, meaning 'weakling' in Japanese."

Everyone laughed at me and went on with their lives. Whatever they did. I didn`t care. I ran. Of course as a newborn, I couldn`t go far.

I ran and cried until I tripped over by a branch. I looked around and saw a beautiful sunset. Running took its toll on me. I sat down on a tree branch and enjoyed the view.

I suddenly saw Father jumping from tree to tree. He was calling my 'name'. _So what I saw in his eyes were not fake._

I immediately jumped down and hid in a bush. I saw him land and watched as I saw his iron-armored feet walk. I accidently stepped on a branch.

_**Crack!**_

He looked towards my direction. I immediately turned and ran. Of course, I _had_ to be a newborn. After a few 20 steps, I was picked up from behind and attacked by Punishment. It was painful and I cried.

"Look at me. Stop crying." His voice was filled with anger, but he spoke calmly. I obeyed.

"Your mother ran because I ruled unfairly and after was scared of being punished harshly. Yet, I loved her when she was a Pawniard. After seeing you, you reminded me of her. I do not want you to be another Caron. I will teach you Aerial Ace and Hone Claws. I will train you every night right here, during sunset. I want you to be strong. I want to change this clan`s leader. Do you understand?"

My tears had slowed down. I nodded.

From then on, I would be training with Father. To become this clan`s new ruler.

**Okay crappy at the end, but I want to finish it quick. It`s midnight. So how was it. I`ll continue tomorrow. Yeah and Yowamushi will call Denish 'Father', even when she evolves. R&R! Goodnight.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crispin

**Okay. Let`s get straight to it.**

Disclaimer: Apart from the names and plots, I don`t own anything.

It had been 3 months since I have hatched. I felt myself grow stronger and faster. Father had trained me every night, as promised. He taught me how to become swift, effectively attack enemies unnoticed and everything a Bisharp must know as leader.

We had small battles in the colony. I had finally beaten Boaz and my other siblings in the same litter. I was now respected. I now have the authority to sit onto the same tree Father sits, which the tree only allows strong Pawniard (p) to sit on to watch battles.

Tonight, I came to the place we usually train. But tonight was different, I saw Father preparing to fight another Bisharp. The Bisharp had a rather bent crest.

In just, two swift moves, Aerial Ace and Guillotine, the intruder was unable to battle.

After the intruder left, I came out.

"How much did you see?"Father commanded an answer.

"When you had gotten ready to fight…"

"Crispin."

"What? What`s a Crispin, Father?"

"Not 'what', 'who'. Crispin was my elder brother I was talking about 3 months old. He was called Crispin because of his rather curled crest. He is a womanizer. He was one of the Bisharp that fought for your mother. He was strong. He and I had beaten all the other Bisharp. We fought very long but I emerged victor."

"A leader of a clan, Father?"

"No. He was a castoff, like all Bisharp (p) that loses to its leader. He lost to the leader I had defeated. He appeared because he wanted to take over this colony. As I want you to take my place, which he knew about, I had the motivation to defeat him. I could`ve let him win, but I did not want this colony to have a bad and weak leader. I do not want the Pawniard (p) to suffer. I hope that you can be a great leader, like me, and make me proud." I stayed silent for a long time, taking in the information. He must`ve noticed me in a trance and broke the silence.

"Enough of him. Let`s train. Today, we are going to learn…"

Little did I know, the spies and leader of Blood Head Clan was watching us.

**I`ll tell you all about Blood Head Clan later. The only I can tell you is they are the rivaling colony of Black Mace Clan. So how was it. Sort of short, but I want to end this quick. Study Geography. Good? Bad? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nolan and the Ambush of BH

**Okay, let`s continue.**

**Disclaimer: Apart from the names and plots, I don`t own anything.**

* * *

After 9 months, I`ve finally grown 3 times stronger, better and swifter. I can gracefully dodge and counter attacks just like Father.

I now know Aerial Ace, Attract, Protect and Hone Claws.

I have a feeling that I`ll evolve soon. I will be battling Father and put what I learnt to a test. A test that will determine whether if I can be the new leader and if I`ll be kicked out.

* * *

Today, everyone was doing their own normal daily routine. As in play-fighting with each other, eating berries or leftover prey`s meat or relaxing.

Yeah! As normal for a bunch of wild Pokemon in a group.

The atmosphere and rules in the Black Mace Clan has changed. Instead of being lectured for taking breaks, Father has let everyone take a break, have fun and be kids. It didn`t feel like much of Renaissance like before, though the sparring was still active.

No one knew what Father usually does. Well….excluding me, of course.

Father would either be scouting the perimeter of our 147-acre (A/N: I do not know what it means, but what I mean is a big perimeter with at least 147 trees in sight) territory, sharpening his swords, sleeping to rest up and Arceus knows what a Bisharp would be doing, traits I`ll be doing when I evolve.

* * *

I`ve scoured every possible place. He`s not in sight.

_Must be scouting the perimeter. _

By this time of day, he should be by the waterfalls. I scurried my way to the waterfalls, east and a few vines to jump through from where I was. It is quite far from where our camp lives.

* * *

_**Clash! Clash! Splash!**_

I was only a few trees away when I heard the sounds of metal clashing and the sound of a body being thrown into the waterfall.

_Father!_ I went to the nearest tree.

When I got closer I saw 17 Pawniard and a Bisharp. A Bisharp I knew all too well.

_Crispin! _

He was with his clan, the Blood Head Clan. Father had told me a few weeks ago about them. Before I was born, they were almost as ruthless as us, but much worse. Pokemon and humans thought they were good. They got away with good acting. The ones who knew the truth were already too late to turn back. They were…_slautered_. They couldn`t tell the end of the tale. The weaklings in the clan were also...removed. Their motto was 'Be strong or be killed. Weaklings will be executed'.

There were 11 Pawniard (p) scattered on the ground and in the water of the waterfall. Crispin and the others were left standing.

From where I can see, Father was badly bruised. Not really lethal or deadly or too deep or fatal, but enough to leave a mark for about 3 weeks.

I realized Crispin readying a Guillotine to finish Father off. I suddenly realized what I must do.

_Protect Father at all costs!_

I jumped in front of Father and immediately used Protect. It effectively blocked off the attack. I can tell Father was very surprised.

"Yowa! What are you doing here? This is my business! Go home now!" Father was very angry and worried. He spoke in a harsh tone.

It hurt. I was only trying to save him.

I turned around and my eyes were watering with tears. Tears were threatening to fall. My lips were trembling and my eyes were probably glassy.

Father saw this and was regretting what he said. He was about to say something when Crispin interrupted.

"So, Dinesh. This is your 'heiress' to the throne? Very nice, but I doubt she`s better than mine. Heir…actually." He smirked while saying. His metal arms swept and signaled for _his_ 'heir' to come out.

A Pawniard that looked like a bit taller than me came up front. Others stepped out of the way, in fear of the boy with great power. His blade on his head had a few blunts.

He smirked at me, just like how Boaz did. But this time, I have my emotions and fear under control, all because of those training.

"This is Nolan, meaning 'proud'. He may be proud, but he`s still the alpha. Just second to me. Brother, you still haven`t changed. Don`t you know females are only good for reproduction and carrying our young and nothing else?" That comment hurt me like a ton of bricks. This guy is disgusting! He thinks females as low as incubators!

I stuck my tongue out at him and made mocking faces that indicated my dislike towards him.

"And since you think of your heiress so highly…" His face changed from smirking to glaring. "Nolan, let`s give this lady some manners and show her her place in the world. Attack!" Crispin commanded.

I got ready to spring when Nolan launched forward. He immediately held my wrists to the ground and straddled my waist, effectively pinning me down. He got the upper hand, but I was much of a Liepard to let him. I used my legs to wrap around his and flipped him over me to fall with a 'umph'. This was a move Father taught me in conditions like these.

He stood up and used dark Pulse on me. I used Protect.

_I have to finish this. Now!_

I twirled around while using Attract. Father told me to this so that the foe cannot easily escape.

It worked. I used Aerial Ace. It was strengthened as I trained. It was a finishing hit and he was unable to battle.

Nolan got back up and probably didn`t know what hit him. The other Pawniard (p) were stunned. Crispin ordered retreat. The Pawniard (p) ran off.

Before Crispin ran off, I asked, "Are you going to kill the ones who landed in the waterfall?"

"No, you can keep them. They`re useless, anyways. Killing them off will just waste our energy. Nolan, come on." He took off.

Nolan was left. He turned to me with a mischievous smirk. He was in front of me in a blink of an eye. He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and scurried off.

_I hate them….,but why is my heart beating so fast?_

**End of story. What`d you think. Good? Bad? R&R! Good night!**

**Tip: Nolan is one of the later Bisharp (p) to flirt her. He wants her love and haunts her. Does everything a monster will do. Eventually ravaging and defiling her…..Maybe trying, but attacked by our girl`s lover. And our girl`s nickname will be Yowa.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nolan's promise

**More up! Let`s just do more.**

**Disclaimer: Apart from the names and plots, I don`t own anything.**

* * *

3 weeks passed since the ambush and Father`s wound had healed up. I`ve kept as far away from him as possible. I kept my distance from him.

As I said, the rules changed and girls could sit together with the boys, but I ate far away from him. I used to sit near him when I eat. It made me feel secure since predators of Pawniard (p) were often nocturnal. Now I sit up a tree or sit with the girls that sit far from him.

I haven`t been training since the day after _that day_. I now train or play-fight with the other Pawniard (p) to get stronger. I helped with their moves, techniques and moves.

I hung out with the other girls when I was supposed to be training with Father. We would have a girls` night once in a while and exchange information and gossip with others. Father would occasionally pass by and we would shut up to avoid trouble.

* * *

Today, I walked around our 147-acre territory. I sat on a tree near the waterfall to rest up.

I was about to drift to sleep when I saw another Pawniard (s) walking around. It was Nolan. He looked like he was in deep thought. He stood below the tree I was on.

He suddenly looked up and squinted in the trees. I curled up into a ball to get unnoticed.

Right when I thought he saw me, he turned around to leave.

I was about to go down to a lower branch, and see if he was really gone, when I suddenly felt a force that rammed me into the bark of the tree. I opened my eyes to find Nolan right in front of me, smirking.

_Oh! How I would`ve given my soul a dozen times to Giratina just to wipe that annoying smirk off his face!_

Despite all of the training I`ve received, I just couldn`t shake off the feeling I got from looking at that smile. Those eyes were both intimidating and frightening. It scared me even more than when I met a Krookodile.

I was about to move my arms to attack when I realized that he had them pinned above me by just only using one hand. He also had my legs pressed down. I couldn`t move!

His claws shined iron-silver before being put under my chin to lift up my gaze to look at him. My frightened face made him grin even more.

"Don`t hurt me…"I said, not knowing it was trembling.

"Hurt you? No, it`s gonna be even worse. Something more….permanent." His iron- silver blade turned back into the normal white. Then, it travelled to slide down to my…lower…nether region and added a bit of pressure. I stifled a gasp and inhaled sharply.

* * *

Father _had_ taught me about what a Bisharp should know, including _breeding_.

He said a female`s…'breeding organs' were both in front and behind her. It was shaped like a nail`s hole. A male`s 'member' was shaped like a nail and would spin like a drill when penetrating. It would keep spinning even after it has reached the hilt, the limit. It would drill and turn it until the hole squeezes to spill its 'contents' and enlarge to raise the impregnating rate. No matter how many times the female has experienced, it would still be painful. Though some males would thrust to pleasure the female while drilling to ease the pain and satisfy themselves as well.

* * *

He smirked and turned me around and twisted my wrists behind me, in an uncomfortable position. He then used the same blade to rub my 'behind'.

"But that would have to wait. Don`t worry! It`ll happen when you evolve. I`ll be keeping an eye on you, babe. I`ll make sure to check on you during your lessons to see what you`ve leant and everything that goes on with your life, so that you won`t be able to beat me and run away from me. Kicked out or not, I`ll keep you wrapped around my blade." That didn`t make me feel any better.

"Better go now before 'Father' worries about you. Stay near him before I catch you." And with that, he dashed off. That was when I heard Father calling me.

* * *

"I was so sorry about that day, Yowa. I was worried that you would get hurt while saving me in the process. That was not what a Pawniard would do, to interfere a Bisharp`s battle that determines its rule over a clan."

"I`m sorry, Father. I wouldn`t let it happen again."

"Perhaps…but you did great though." I looked at him, confused.

"You managed to defeat Nolan, his heir to the throne and the most powerful Pawniard in his group. I believe that you are almost ready. If it does happen, I`ll miss everyone."

"Father…" He looked at me, urging me to continue. "Today, I saw Nolan by the waterfalls. He said he wants to harm me. With something permanent. He said he would be checking on me, no matter where or when or what."

He looked at me with angry eyes. Not angry at me, but _him_.

"Yowa, from now on, you will follow me everywhere I go. I`m not taking any chances. And we would find a new place to train. Somewhere more hidden. Come. Let us rest."

And with that I slept, snuggling next to Father. I did everything near Father since that night.

* * *

**So how was it. And yeah, Nolan would be the stalker. Yowa will be evolving soon. I changed the rating because of this chapter and future chapters` scenes made in my mind. I didn`t want to type the process of mating, but just wanting to save it here so that to make a note and clear my mind. How was it? Good? Bad? R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Makoto-Yuu

**Okay. Without further a due, let`s continue.**

Disclaimer: Apart from the names and plots, I don`t own anything.

It`s been 2 weeks since Nolan assaulted me near the waterfalls.

Though I followed Father everywhere, I still felt insecure. No matter what I did, I could somehow know or feel or detect that Nolan was there. No matter if I was training or having fun, I could still feel his presence.

But, somehow, in the midst of that presence, I could also see another. One that I have not known before.

It was with a comfortable and friendly aura. It meant no harm to me despite being a trespasser. It watches me and seems to know that I know it is there. It would disappear when I turn my head to the source. It would always be near Nolan`s.

This was one of the days which that aura appears.

I was out hunting with the small pack that Father chose. We went around and saw a Tropius nest in the herd. There were about 2 younglings and 7 adults. I was one of those to distract the adults.

I led one of the adults far from the nest where the younglings were. It kept using Bulldoze and Rock Smash, which are Rock-type and Fighting-type moves.

_Of all the Tropius I had to choose, I had to choose one that had advantage moves. Just my luck!_

It was about to use Earthquake as well, until I saw a flash of colors that were of a Pawniard`s, along with the flash of an X-Scissor being executed.

The Pawniard knelt on the ground when it landed, arms spread to the side. Its back was facing at me. Blood was on the blades. That was then the Tropius fell down, with a slit at its neck.

The Pawniard turned around. Its chest plates were obviously flat…and a bit well-built. 'It' was a male. Females` chest plates were a bit outwards. Males` were extremely flat.

_Wow! This guy only used X-Scissor to take out a Tropius! He didn`t even have to break a sweat!_

"Are you okay, Yowamushi?" His voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Wait! How`d you know my name?" I said, surprised.

"I`m the one that keeps watch of you, apart from Nolan."

"So, you`re the one that is _stalking_ me! How long have you been stalking me? Who are you and what clan are you from?"

"Not exactly stalking, but _whatever_. I`ve kept 'stalking' you since the time when you hunted and killed the Zangoose 5 days ago. Impressive, I must say. Anyways, I am from the Nimble Crest Clan. My name is Makoto-Yuu, a name with mixed meaning. 'Makoto' means 'sincere' and 'honest'. 'Yuu' means 'gentle'. You should really thank me though. I stopped Nolan from assaulting you."

Before I could say anything anymore, we heard footsteps heading our way. He quickly scurried away. But before he was gone, I asked, "Will be seeing you again?" He nodded and went off.

"Hey, sis!" I turned around.

It was Victoria, another one called for the hunt. She looked at the Tropius lying on the ground. "Woah! We better call in some others to help us."

And just like that, we used our blades to make the sound for calling in for back up. Later, others arrived and we started carrying our prey.

While I was carrying the prey as well, I saw Makoto-Yuu standing on one of the trees`s branch. He was looking at me with a blank expression.

I nodded at him as thanks. He seemed to understand and nodded back. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared into thin air. I shook my head.

_Tonight, we`re going to have a big feast._

**Makoto-Yuu is the Bisharp Yowa will be falling in love with. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fight for Yowamushi

**Continue time. And I`ve changed everything now. Anything that was wrong and something like that.**

**Disclaimer: Apart from the names and plots, I don`t own anything.**

Two days ago, Nolan`s presence has gradually disappeared, but, somehow, I think he`s still out there, watching me. Looking out for any weakness to exploit me when I evolve into a Bisharp. To hit any weak points until I don`t have the guts or any way to escape his clutches.

Today, Father told me to go grab some berries to mix with the Tropius meat left.

The Tropius meat was enough for a week since everyone at very little every day. At least 1 to 2 meals a day, or less.

I went to the places where I can find and harvest juicy berries. Since it is mid-summer, there was a bountiful range of tasty fruit. I found a giant piece of leaf. I used it to turn into bags humans usually use on their journey and carry the fruit.

After finding enough fruit for everyone, I decided to take a break and eat an apple. Since there was little distance from where I was to the clan, taking a little break won`t be a problem.

After gathering back some energy, I stood up. I stretched my muscles in my tiny body.

_Okay! Time to go home!_

Suddenly, I was attacked from behind. I was tackled to the ground. While I was pressed and held down, someone used vines to tie my limbs up, then held down again. Everything happened too fast.

I opened my eyes to see the most disgusting face I set my eyes on since childhood. And he had to bring 3 goons.

_The most disgusting face that a Grimer could even be called adorable._

Nolan smiled down at me, quite pleased at his _work. _His goons were chuckling with amusement.

"What the heck are you doing here, _Nolan_!?" I said his name in disgust.

He grinned. "Why, to bring the beautiful heiress in for a…_pleasurable_ night." He emphasized 'pleasurable' with a high-pitched tone. He stroked my crest, then my helmet and my 'ribs'. He moved his hand so that his blade was tilting my head up to gaze at him.

"Daddy`s little girl, huh? Taking you to _my room_ should keep you controlled." He turned to his goons. One of them produced two pieces of cloth.

_Probably stolen from travelers by killing them or stolen from the nearby village._

Just when they were about to get close to me, the flash of Pawniard`s colors appeared once again.

"Hello, Makoto-Yuu. Come to save your princess. Wait! I don`t think you have that rank to be calling her your princess. Now, move along, squirt." Nolan mocked him with teasing a voice.

"Nope. I have that rank 'cause I`m an heir, too. And it is you who shouldn`t have any rank to say that. You`ve been beaten by a _girl_." Makoto leaped into action.

In seconds, Nolan and his goons were knocked down. They were knocked unconscious. He picked up the 'leaf bag' that was containing the fruit I picked.

"Come on. Let`s go." He pulled at my wrist.

We ran until we were at a safe place, at a safe distance and near my clan.

"Thanks for saving me back there,…Makoto-Yuu, was it?"

"Yeah." He gave me a sincere smile.

_And thus the name…_

I searched for a sitrus berry and gave it to him. He raised an eyebrow. "You should have this. This`ll give you back your strength."

He pushed the fruit back into my hands. "This won`t be enough for recovering me, but this should…" And with that, he pulled me closer to him until our lips made contact.

I felt myself heat up after our lips separated. He smiled and somersaulted back into the woods.

I shook my head and brought the bag of fruits onto my shoulder. All the while my head only had one thought.

_I think I`m in love._

**Okay, bed time. Nothing more to say. Good or bad? R&R! Good night.**


	8. Chapter 8: Human

**Let`s continue.**

**Disclaimer: Apart from the names and plots, I don`t own anything.**

* * *

Humans. It was said that they used to be Pokemon, but Arceus had decided to split them up. Humans eventually became the failure of evolution. And by failure of evolution, I mean they have become selfish and uncaring. Though there are some humans that are different and better than others, the number of them are very few.

For instance, wamen called Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. There are a lot of them in the region, but they are all almost the same. Officer Jenny patrols the forest to catch anybody that goes against the law. Nurse Joy goes around the forest to check on the Pokemon in the forest, even our clan and the most ferocious Pokemon. They both work 24/7.

I`ve seen humans ever since Father started training me. Some were kind and gave us Pawniard (p) some food and did not try to catch us. Others tried catching us the first sight they see us. Some of us were captured because of this.

I knew what they would do if they saw me, so I have never wandered near the trail where humans usually walked on. I always thought that they would never notice and catch me. Well…that was what I used to think before an accident happened.

It all started like this…

* * *

Today, I went out to get some fresh air. It was almost evening, so I decided not to wander too far. I wandered near the place where Pawniard (p) usually hang around. And sure enough, the others were having fun there.

A little later, I saw a juicy apple. There wouldn`t be another apple tree unless I go for about 30-acres. And since I was a bit hungry, I didn`t want to waste more energy. So I decided to eat the apple.

I had eaten a few bites when the apple I ate dropped. It rolled downhill and stopped at the foot of the hill, not really far from our 'playground'. I looked around for it. After a while, I found the apple and I cheered. I was about to go fetch it.

Then, suddenly, a Pignite appeared and picked up the apple. He finished the apple in just one bite and looked at me smirking. Upon seeing him, I knew I was in trouble.

One of the lessons I was taught was 'If you see a region starter, there had to be a human around'.

Just as I was about to move, a Sawk and a Houndoom appeared. I was at a serious disadvantage. It was 3 against 1 as well. I was trapped.

"Houndoom! Sawk! Pignite! Where are you?" The Houndoom aimed a Shadow Ball in the sky and used Flamethrower at it. The ball exploded. In just a few moments, the owner of the voice appeared. It was a boy wearing a yellow shirt, a red jacket, brown pants and green sneakers. He carried a black backpack.

The boy looked at me and smiled. When he got out a Poke ball, I knew he wanted to catch me.

"All right, guys! Let`s catch this shiny! This`ll be a piece of cake!" The Pokemon smiled. "Houndoom, use Dark Pulse."A streak of purple appeared and I dodged it just in time.

"Pignite, use Flame Charge!" I dodged that again. While the Fire Pig tried gaining his footing, I used Aerial Ace over and over. He was unable to battle.

"Pignite, return!" After Pignite was recalled, he commanded, "Sawk, use Close Combat!" Sawk threw a barrage of kicks and hits at me. All missed but one. When I regained my footing, I used Attract. He was infatuated. That was when I used more Aerial Aces. He was down as well.

I turned and ran to the trees. Before I made it though, the Houndoom jumped in front of me and growled.

The boy chuckled. "Oh, no you don`t, Pawniard. Not only are you a female shiny, but you managed to defeat 2 of my strongest Pokemon. That proves you are worthy of being my Pokemon and ensure I win the Unova League. And since you are tired out, I`m sure I can catch you, along with using my female Houndoom. You cannot use Attract as well.. Houndoom, finish her with Crunch."

Houndoom`s jaws began to glow. Right before she was able to launch the attack though, I used a newly learnt Dark Pulse and Hone Claws. She was unable to battle.

Before the boy can send another Pokemon out. I winked at him and escaped.

* * *

That night, I told Father what happened. I was praised and admired by some Pawniard who heard. On that day, I learnt something.

_Always keep close to the group._

* * *

**Sorry for a lousy ending, but I want to end this and got writer`s block as well. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Garvans leave

**Hey, guys! Let`s move on. **

Disclaimer: Apart from the names and plots, I don`t own anything.

It`s been a year and two months since I`ve hatched. Ever since the 'human' episode, I`ve realized how much stronger I`ve become. I have been able to take out the most powerful Valcrona that lives nearby. She was the most powerful fire-type I`ve met by far. Yet, I could not beat Father`s skills and other powers.

There had been more humans coming near our territory. That boy had spread the news of a female shiny Pawniard. Now a lot of humans want me to be added to their team and, for poachers, collection. There would be a few occasional battles here and there, but they would never succeed. I`ve been trained by the best, including the leader of the Beartic clan nearby.

Did you remember about the reality of being a Pawniard? Yeah, the rule which all Pawniard and Bisharp follow.

Well…that was what happened to one of our Pawniard.

It all started one day which was our monthly competition which we battle to show what we have learnt. It would be monitored by Father and comments of improvement would be given.

Me and the other rather powerful Pawniard (p) sat on the same tree Father sits on. The other rather weak ones sat on other trees or on the ground. A lot of Pawniard (p) had been picked out and battled pretty well, for their standards.

Then, Father called again. "Next is Garvan versus…Yowamushi."

One thought immediately came to my mind. _Me versing Garvan? I`ll have no chance! Father, are you crazy?_ Of course, since giving him respect was everyone`s responsibility, I didn`t say that out loud.

According to the history of everyone that was told to me by Father, Garvan, meaning 'strong', was one of the Pawniard 2 litters before me, which consisted of 5 brothers and 2 sisters. He was the 4th eldest brother. He had taken out all of his siblings after birth. He was strong-willed, but stubborn, headstrong and ruthless. He was also bad tempered. He was easily controlled by his emotions. The emotions drove him determination. He would be mindset on something and never let go. He would always be first in attacking anything, believing the one who first strikes would win. It usually allowed him to be victorious, but if he did not get his way, he would attack. He always took others items. He sat in the same tree Father, me and other rather powerful Pawniard usually sit on. Of course, he had never stolen anything from me since I usually stayed near Father since the 'Nolan' accident. He had always beaten me except one time.

Garvan stood on his side of the field, crossing his arms in front of his chest confidently. I hopped to my side of the field and held a fighting stance, ready for battle.

When we were asked if we were ready, we nodded. Father then announced, "Let the battle begin!"

We dashed forward to each other. He prepared X-Scissor while I prepared a double Hone Claws. Both our attacks landed direct hits. We were sent flying sideways. Seconds before the blade on my head stuck to the ground and got me in trouble, I used one of the lessons Father taught me. I put the palm of my blades onto the ground and pushed myself up into the air and somersaulted to regain footing. He spun around while in the air and gained footing as well. We charged again.

Both of us used Dark Pulse. Since the powers of our Dark Pulse`s were a match, it cancelled each other out and created smoke. Smoke surrounded me and I stood still. Being weary, I used Protect to block any sudden attacks. Suddenly, a move hit the shield and it broke. I immediately identified it as Brick Break, which could cause damage to the user`s foe while taking out Protect. I was about to use Hone Claws when an X-Scissor hit me by my back. I was knocked to the ground on my back.

The smoke cleared and I saw Garvan towering over me. I used Attract, but he used Close Combat to break all the hearts. I used Aerial Ace and he used X-Scissor to push me back. I was pushed for a couple or so meters. Then, I heard a crack somewhere, but I didn`t notice where it came from. I was thinking of one thing to even care about it: I would be humiliated by his victory, though Father would still keep training me to be his heiress.

He was suddenly enveloped in a shining, blue-and-white light with red glowing for eyes. Everyone watched with wide eyes as he grew bigger and taller.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Father getting ready to stand up.

The flashes all over Garvan`s body disappeared with a gust of force. He then appeared like Father, but less scarred and less well-built.

Garvan smirked and prepared another Brick Break. One that he, Father, me and all those who are watching are sure that would take me out.

He launched forward, arms raised, ready to deliver the attack. I was too frightened to move. I closed my eyes in fear, waiting for the attack to hit.

But instead, I heard the sound of metal hitting metal. The hit never contacted me. I opened my eyes to see Father in front of me, blocking the attack and grabbing Garvan`s wrists. He let go of his wrists and sent a Brick Break of his own in a blink of an eye, right in the middle of his ribs. It knocked him backwards and was sent back to a tree and hitting it.

Father motioned for us to leave the place. Everyone immediately obeyed.

I was still shocked from the Brick Break Garvan was about to deliver.

I was suddenly pulled by the wrists by Victoria and Verlierer. "Yowa, are you alright? Can you stand?" I nodded and tried to stand, but I felt a pain at my ankle. I then realized the crack I heard earlier was from my ankle.

Upon seeing me in my condition, the girls immediately helped my up and led me to one of our caves.

It was now night time. Some Pawniard (p) had went to bed, but my sisters stayed with me. They gave me fruit and meat to keep my strength up. Since Father was the only one who knew what to do with medics and he still hadn`t came back, we had nothing to do, but chat and wait. Father had said he would teach me about medics next week, I still knew nothing and had no knowledge in it yet.

Finally, Father entered. Victoria and Verlierer stood to the side to wait for further instructions.

He came forward to my lying form and knelt down. He analyzed the ankle carefully. Then, he turned it left and right. It hurt! He squeezed it firmly but gently. It hurt even more!

_What`s Father trying to do? Kill me with an ankle pain?_

I struggled and heard myself whimper "It looks like you`ve sprained your ankle. We could take you to Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Centre, but it`s too far." Then, he turned to Victoria and Verlierer and told them to get some supplies.

Once they left the cave, Father turned to me. He stroked my head and whispered soothing words to ease my pain. Though I couldn`t see myself, I knew I was shivering with fear.

After a long time, Victoria and Verlierer both returned with pineapples, a few ice, obviously from the Beartic (p), being wrapped in leaves, a roll of vines and two big pieces of leaves. They were dismissed to bed after laying the items in front of him.

Father dabbed the pack of ice onto the sprained ankle. He mashed the pineapples into splats and spread it all over the ankle. Then, he used the leaves to wrap up the ankle and used the vines to tie it up.

"There all done. How does it feel?"

"Better, Father." Then, Father spaced out for a while, like he was thinking of or about something.

"Father?" He was suddenly snapped back into reality, out of his trance. "What is the matter?"

He showed a sad smile. "Nothing, Yowa. Just…after battling Garvan today, it just came to me that one day you will evolve and take my place. My rule over this clan would be over. You would never call me Father and respect me. I would never be welcomed here."

"Father, no matter what, even if I evolve and take your place, you will still be Father and I would never call you by your real name. You will always be my Father…no…our father. I will always respect you. As heiress, I will allow you to come back. You will not be an outcast or be exiled."

After digesting the information, he gave an even bigger smile, something only I can see. He stroked my head. "I guess I have trained you well. I feel honoured you will still look up upon me even if I leave. It reassures me and comforts me. Come. Let us sleep."

I limped over to the grass bed a few feet away and curled up next to him. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

And like that, I fell asleep in his warmth.

**That`s it, people. And I know we`re SUPPOSED to EAT pineapples to heal up, but here I`ve altered it a bit. Since it`s my world, I decide everything. And yeah! In a few more chapters, I shall evolve Yowamushi into Charlotte and start her rule over the clan. Good? Bad? R&R!**


End file.
